fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aranil
"Hi, I'm Aranil, the greatest Warrior Mage you'll ever meet!" -Aranil to every person he meets. Summary Aranil is one of the characters summoned by Joseph in the fourth timeline of Everybody Wants to Rule the World Appearance Aranil has a light complexion, short dark hair and golden brown eyes. He has a lean and toned body, dressed in a white shirt, a black vest, pants and shoes of the same color. Personality Aranil at the beginning of the role play showed an energetic and optimistic personality, but a short time later he revealed another side of his nature, namely that of one willing to do almost everything to survive. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Aranil Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human, Warrior Mage Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C '''| '''8-C | 6-C '| '''High 5-A,'Possibly '''Low 4-C (is at one Joule below Low 4-C) Powers and Abilities: Electricity Manipulation from Raiden, Resistance to Power Nullification from The_Vestige , Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Knows four martial art styles and can freely switch between them), Energy Manipulation (Able to generate green energy, a mysterious magical power for various purposes), Energy Projection (Can fire powerful orbs of green energy), Afterimage Creation (Can create energy afterimages), Statistics Amplification (Can greatly increase his speed with energy), Aura (Can cover himself in a glowing, emerald aura), Clairvoyance (Aranil can see future events in his dreams), Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery , Curse Manipulation (Can transmit the lycanthropy curse to others via blood),Teleportation (through Sparkport), Transformation into a Werewolf, where she gains Enhanced Senses and Fear Manipulation (Werewolf howls function identically to the Fear spell) | the same powers as before but to a greater extent,Regeneration from w:c:vsbattles:Imix (Low-High), Telekinesis from Jean Grey, Forcefield Creation (through Telekinesis), Immortality (1 and 3), Large Size (Type 0; 32 feet tall), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Extrasensory Perception (True seeing lets to Aranil see through illusions, natural and magical illusions, know the original form of shapeshifters, and see souls and concepts. Blindsight allows it to detect objects without needing sight), Telepathy, Magic, Fire Manipulation (Can release Fiery Chi Blasts and can use Fire Spells), Magma Manipulation, Creation, Heat Manipulation, Omnilingualism, Non-Physical Interaction and Summoning, Chi Manipulation, Energy Absorbiton (Can absorb Energy, be it from Chi Blasts, Nuclear Explosions, Magical Attacks, etc), Magnetism Manipulation (Can flow his Chi through Electromagnetic Currents, affecting magnetism), Healing (Can heal fatal wounds nearly instantly, cleanse his body of fatal poisons, cure diseases like Cancer, etc), Mind Manipulation (Can read minds and meld them together. Mastered the Hypnotic Fist Technique, allowing him to control minds), Matter Manipulation (Aranil can disintegrate any object or person through telekinesis at the molecular level,can use his Chi to give his spirit a physical body), Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement , Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning " | the same powers as before but to a great extent,Soul Manipulation/BFR (Can use Soul Trap, which causes the soul of whatever target he kills to be trapped within a Soul Gem he carries, which would be sent to the Soul Cairn if used to enchant/enhance an object),Perception Manipulation/Illusion Manipulation through his mastery in Illusion (They can be more than of the following spells:Harmony, Mass Curse, Calm, Curse, Silence),Instinctive Reaction, Clairvoyance (With spell,can see future events in his dreams),Precognition (Aranil can see the future for a few seconds or minutes), Time Stop, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation (He knows plenty of them), Paralysis Inducement, Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), Shinsoo Manipulation, Energy Projection(Can create red spears from Shinsoo), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed with Shinsoo),Portal Creation (Created a portal into the 43rd Floor), Spatial Manipulation (Can warp the space), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings several a Kilometers away), Power Bestowal (Can give the power to see the future to other people), Danmaku (Can create more than nine thousand spear of pure Shinsoo to overpowered its target), Flight, Possible Life Manipulation (Aranil can create life with Shinsoo), Has Resistance Negation with Thorn, Can Negate Regeneration,Spells and Immortality with Thorn, Resistance to the following: Clairvoyance, Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification, Possession, Reality Warping, Statistics Reduction, Fire Manipulation, Absorption, Heat Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Law Manipulation,Spatial Manipulation/Pocket Reality Manipulation, BFR, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Power Absorption, Sealing,Magic, Paralysis Inducement and Molecular Immobilization. | the same powers as before but to a great extent,Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Dark Magic, Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry, Bone Manipulation, Duplication, Deconstruction (Turns a demon into embers that soon turn into dust in his intro. His amulet is capable of doing the same), Astral Projection, Intangibility (Of the smoke element), Soul Manipulation (Aranil can absorb souls), Corruption (Type 3), Power Nullification,Sealing, Explosion Manipulation, Bone/Energy Weapon Creation, Absorption, Biological Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Represents the element, so he should be able to manipulate it), Life Absorbition, Status Effect Inducement, Necromancy, Magnetism Manipulation, Genius Intelligence, Elemental Manipulation (of fire, ice, water, earth, wind, lightning, acid, sound, and force), Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Divination, Transmutation, Petrification, Creation, Power Nullification (Can cancel the abilities and powers of others), Causality Manipulation via Limited Wish and Wish,Resistance Negation (Extremely stronger than Thorn),Time Manipulation (Can slow, accelerate and loop time), Time Reversal (On a universal scale with the Cosmic Wheel of Change),Dimensional Travel and Dimensional Manipulation , Pocket Reality Manipulation, Law Manipulation (can affect laws of reality and concepts such as direction, dimensionality, mind etc inside Null Space), Power Absorption, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 4), Black Hole Creation, Psychometry, Possession, Energy Manipulation and Matter Manipulation, Automatic defenses,Gravity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Through Tonal Magic such as the Thu'um, they can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of reality, changing and adding to the Song of Creation itself), Empathic Manipulation, Holy Manipulation,Animal Manipulation, Extreme Resistances to Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration,BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Conceptual Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation,Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Being Killed on a level that negates Mid Godly regeneration, High-Tier Reality Warping, Madness Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Curse Manipulation. Attack Potency: Street Level '| '''Building Level '| 'Island Level '| '''Dwarf Star Level,Possibly Small Star Level Speed: Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic '''| FTL | '''Infinite Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, Class 5 | Superhuman,Can enhance his strength with Chi,At least Class M(Can push at least 1,393 metric tons and lift at least 278 metric tons) | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Building Class '''| Island Class | '''Dwarf Star Class,Possibly Small Star Clas ' 'Durability: Street Level | Building Level '''| Island Level | '''Dwarf Star Level,Possibly Small Star Level Stamina: High | Virtually limitless | Virtually limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles and his bow | Melee range, several dozen meters by projectile chi attacks,Extended melee due to size, hundreds of meters with spells, thousands of kilometers with heat aura,Thousands of Kilometers with Thorn, Continental with Shinsoo and Red Rain | Planetary,Multiversal+ with magic,up to High Hyperversal with Non-Combative Thu'um and Spells. Standard Equipment: Ancient Nord Armor, Skyforge Steel Dagger, Hunting Bow, Iron Arrows | None notable | Master Robes of Illusion and Hood, several enchanted gears and scrolls | Hamulet Staff and this hamulet https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Amulet_of_Shinnok,Staff of Fiery Power, various enhancement equipment, protective gear, wands, the Silver Key of Portals, an artifact capable of opening any lock and letting the wielder pass through most barriers, his spellbooks, carpet of flying, many others,many magic artifacts, such as the Eye of Agamotto, which draws power from the cosmic being of the same name and can pierce through any illusion, gives him massively upgraded senses, open dimensional portals, and many other effects. The Cloak of Levitation allows him to fly (he can fly without it, but using the cloak doesn't consume any energy) He can also control the cloak remotely The Wand of Watoomb, which can control "cosmic winds" allowing him to reach anywhere in the universe very quickly, or banish others to the far reaches of the universe, and the Ring of Full Power, which allows him to access all of his power while in his astral form. Has the Soul Gem, but will virtually never use it. The Purple Gem. Intelligence: Above Average,skilled in stealth and tactics | Above Average. A master of hand-to-hand combat and has mastered many martial arts, tactically competent. | Gifted Extraordinary | Genius. Weaknesses: He is still 100% human compared to most of his opponents, thus can be fatally injured,he takes significantly more damage from silver weapons as a werewolf | He is much weaker without Chi, Frost based magic attacks are extra effective against him. | None Notable | he may only prepare a limited (though rather large, 61 in total) number of spells per day. Once he has used one, unless he has prepared it twice, he must rest for eight hours before he can prepare it again. If deprived of his spellbooks, he cannot prepare new spells. He must be able to speak and move freely to cast the majority of his spells. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: First Powerset |''' 'Second Powerset | Third Powerset '| Fourth Powerset ' ' '''Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World